The aim of the research within this Section is to utilize the unique properties of the X-ray radiation generated at synchrotron storage rings u in particular, at beamline X9B of the National Synchrotron Light Source, Brookhaven National Laboratory. The two most important characteristics of synchrotron radiation are the high intensity of the X-ray beam and the tunability of the wavelength; both of these properties are utilized in the research investigations within the Section. In addition to conducting research investigations, the Section personnel provides technological and scientific support for NIH researchers collecting diffraction data at beamline X9B of the National Synchrotron Light Source. The NIH Intramural Synchrotron Consortium of macromolecular crystallographers is a part of the Participating Research Team and uses 37.5% of the total available time at beamline X9B, which is equivalent to about 25 days per four-month scheduling period. Collecting diffraction data at the synchrotron beamline involves a very high level of technology u but it is a scientific process, not a technicality. Therefore, a proper selection of all the necessary parameters can be done only if based on scientific considerations. The Synchrotron Radiation Research Section supports the users of beamline X9B in all aspects of diffraction data collection.